The present invention relates to improvements in a socket member for a snap fastener.
Generally the socket member of a snap fastener is fastened to a fabric by stitching or using an attaching member including an annular seat and prongs extending from the outer periphery of the seat. In the former case, a sewing needle is passed through fastening bores formed along the outer periphery of the socket member to fasten the socket member to the fabric. In the latter case, the socket member is placed on one side of the fabric with the attaching member positioned on the other side, and the prongs of the attaching member are pierced through the fabric. The prongs are then bent inward along the outer periphery of the socket member and inserted into the bores to fasten the socket member to the fabric.
However since the fastening bores are formed in the substantially horizontal top wall of the socket member and are positioned at the same level as the top wall, it is difficult to smoothly pass the needle through the bores for stitching or to bend the prongs of the attaching member. Thus the conventional socket member is not easy and inefficient to fasten in place. Moreover the stiches or bent portions of the prongs protruding from the upper surface of the fastened socket member are objectionable to the intimate engagement between the socket member and stud member of snap fastener. It is further noted that when worn out, the stitches are broken and the socket member will be lost or the fastening prongs tend to damage the fabric.
When the socket member is fastened to the fabric with the attaching member as described above, the hole formed in the fabric by the pierced prong is invariably located at the outermost position of the portion where the socket member is attached, with the result that when the fabric is frequently tensioned through repeated use of the snap fastener, the fabric is apt to be torn outward from the hole.